


Love and lace

by MissLii



Series: Boys in knickers [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, Liam in panties, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he does it all the time. Not often at all, unfortunately, especially not now. With tour and this new thing Liam has going on with Louis, it's not easy to find time to be alone. Not without the risk of anyone coming in without knocking – they do have a habit of bursting in without bothering to knock, all the secrecy gone after living almost on top of each other for so long. Liam likes this one small thing to remain a secret, just thinking about anyone finding out about it makes his cheeks heat up.</p><p> </p><p>It's embarrassing, but –</p><p>Liam just wants to feel pretty, and the sheer lace and soft color of the panties make him feel pretty like nothing else. Boys aren't supposed to want to be pretty, they should be strong and like manly things, Liam is sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and lace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, quite smutty fic about Liam in panties.
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

 

It's not like he does it all the time. Not often at all, unfortunately, especially not now. With tour and this new thing Liam has going on with Louis, it's not easy to find time to be alone. Not without the risk of anyone coming in without knocking – they do have a habit of bursting in without bothering to knock, all the secrecy gone after living almost on top of each other for so long. Liam likes this one small thing to remain a secret, just thinking about anyone finding out about it makes his cheeks heat up.

 

It's embarrassing, but –

 

Liam just wants to feel pretty, and the sheer lace and soft color of the panties make him feel pretty like nothing else. Boys aren't supposed to want to be pretty, they should be strong and like manly things, Liam is sure of it.

 

Tonight though, Liam knows he's on his own. Niall and Harry are out, and Louis spends time with Zayn on the bus. Liam told them he has a headache, and that he rather just go to bed and sleep.

 

That's why he doesn't think twice before he undresses and takes out the knickers, hidden at the bottom on his suitcase – he has been nervous about Louis or even Zayn finding them, they have a record of going through his stuff when they are out of clean clothes.

 

The anticipation is building in his body, just feeling the soft material of the pale pink knickers between his fingers make his breath hitch, and his cock swell up. Sometimes Liam wishes he could do more, get more things – like maybe a matching bra or some of that pretty pink lipstick that Perrie usually likes to wear. He wishes he dared to shave his leg, and other places too, wanting to feel his skin soft against the lace. But he can't. Not without risking everyone to find out – what would he tell Louis. Oh, never mind. _I just got drunk and slipped when I shaved, accidentally got me legs too_. Louis's not stupid; he would never buy that.

 

This will have to do. At least until tour is over.

 

Once he's got the knickers on; he stands in front of the mirror and lets himself enjoy it. He's unable to stop looking at how his half-hard cock is barely covered by the sheer satin over his crotch, the head tucked in underneath the edge. Times like now, he wants the whole world to see him like this. It's so pretty, the way he looks.

 

The first time he did it; he had tried on a pair of Danielle´s panties, left at his place after their first breakup. He had been so ashamed, but still turned on like never before. The shame made him unable to look himself in the mirror for days, and he hadn't done it again for more than that. In the end, he couldn't resist to not do it again.

 

He's still ashamed, mostly about how much he seems to need it – the buzz under his skin never as quiet as when he gets time to do this. Though, the need is bigger than the shame, he doesn't want to stop. His fingers are trailing along the edge of the knickers absentmindedly. He wants to drag this out, knowing that he will come too soon if he touches himself for real – it has been too long for him to last.

 

He hears the snick of the keycard, before the door opens, but he's frozen on the spot. Only trying to shield the knickers behind his hands when Louis opens the door.

 

_Fucking hell, this wasn't supposed to happen._

 

He can see Louis talking, but he can't really tell what he's saying, the loud ringing in his ears is blocking everything else out. There is no way Louis has noticed anything unusual about Liam yet, his eyes barely even left to phone in his hand.

 

“-- I'll be gone in a sec, and you can go back to sleep again,” Liam, finally, manages to catch.

 

“Er,” Liam says, feeling unsure about what to say to make this any less mortifying. Still cupping his now soft dick, almost painfully hard.

 

It's first then Louis seems to realise that Liam isn't in bed and his eyes zeroes in on Liam instantly. In any other situation Liam would have found the way his eyes almost bulge out of his head funny, now he just feels nauseous.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis breathes. “Are you – are you wearing panties, babe?”

 

Liam shakes his head, even though he knows that Louis can see the flimsy material stretched across his hips. “Don't laugh, please.”

 

“Believe me, I'm not laughing,” Louis says and takes a small step towards him. “Would you just let me look at you?”

 

Liam doesn't move his hands, not even when Louis is standing behind him, taking Liam´s wrists gently in his hands. “Let go – promise I won't laugh. Just want to see,” Louis pleads. He's so close Liam can feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

 

When Liam, _finally_ , lets Louis move his hands, Louis lets out a sharp breath and hooks his head over Liam´s shoulder. His eyes are blazing hot in the mirror when Liam looks up from the spot he fixated on the floor as he tried and failed to ignore Louis.

 

Liam has never felt so naked or fragile before.

 

Louis´ fully dressed front is pressed tightly against his back and his hands move carefully on Liam´s stomach, slowly trailing lower and lower – as if he doesn't want to spook Liam. The texture of Louis´ jeans is rough against his overheated skin – the knickers only covers half his arse, maybe less – and when Liam allows himself to lean back into Louis, he can feel how Louis´ cock is hard against his arse.

 

He would never have thought that Louis would be into this, but then again: he would never have thought that he would be into it himself either.

 

“Louis, stop looking at me,” Liam begs, squirming as he feels himself starting to harden under Louis´ gaze.

 

“Don't think I will – I don't think you want me to,” Louis says as his hands finally start to trace the lace of the panties.

 

“No,” Liam admits. It's just that, if he was desperate before it's nothing compared to now. “Just touch me. _Please_.”

 

Louis chuckles and moves his hands away from the knickers again, making Liam whine and try to grab Louis´ hands, to get them where he wants them. Unfortunately, Louis pulls away instead.

 

“Nah, don't think so, babe. Even if I more than gladly would like to fuck you against that mirror, I think you should get on the bed,” Louis tells him as he starts to chuck his clothes off, quickly getting undressed as Liam stands there, feeling dazed.

 

It's first when Louis takes his hand and places a soft kiss on his lips; Liam comes to his senses again. “Yeah,” he agrees, allowing Louis to drag him to the bed and push him down into the soft sheets of the bed.

 

“You can always say no, Li,” Louis says softly.

 

Liam nods, wanting Louis closer. All that naked skin is too far away, much too far away. Just looking at Louis, with his golden skin and soft curves, makes Liam feel shaky and unsteady already.

 

“Come on, Lou,” Liam grumbles when Louis makes no move to do _anything_.

 

Louis startles and shakes his head before kneeling on the bed, using his hands to push Liam´s thighs apart. Involuntary, Liam tries to close his legs again –  he feels exposed, stripped bare like never before – but Louis just shushes him and comes to lie between Liam´s legs.

 

The way Louis's watching him make Liam harden up all the way, the head of his cock peeking out over the edge of the panties, his foreskin pulled back and precome leaking from the slit. He does look rather filthy; Liam thinks.

 

Louis´ gaze flicks between his face and his panties, and Liam blushes when he sees how hungry Louis looks.

 

“Louis, please.”

 

“I love how wet you get, babe,” Louis murmurs, trailing his finger absentmindedly along Liam´s shaft, feeling it through the panties. “Are you gonna get your lovely knickers all wet for me?”

 

Liam shakes his head, then nods when Louis gives him a disbelieving, arching one of his brows. It's first when Liam thinks he's going to have to lie there, getting more and more worked up, until he comes just from Louis breathing on him that Louis takes pity on him.

 

“You could have just told me,” Louis mumbles, before he bends down to mouth at his dick through the knickers. Louis´s tongue is wet and warm even through the knickers and Liam tries to keep still, but he can't help to buck up into Louis´ mouth.

 

Louis pulls away and pinches the skin over the edge of the knickers, to get his attention but Liam just whines again and closes his eyes, concentrating on breathing.

 

“Keep still, or I'll have to tie you to the bed,” Louis says, trying to sound stern.

 

Liam makes a squeaky, unintelligent noise in the bad of his throat as he thinks about it. “I'll be good,” Liam promises, even though he knows he probably can't be. Won't be. Maybe doesn't even _want_ to be. Louis fits his hands on Liam´s hips, pressing him down into the bed before he starts to drags his tongue along his cock again, starting from the bottom before working his way towards the tip.

 

It seems like Louis does want him to soak the panties, Liam realises after a few heady minutes of Louis working his mouth on Liam – he never works his way to the tip, letting it leak freely, shiny liquid starting to drip down onto his light pink panties.

 

Liam pants wetly into his fists, having stuffed it into his own mouth without thinking. He could come like this, with Louis´ soft tongue feeling rough through the silk, every touch making him feeling oversensitive and too hot.

 

He's going to come like this, Liam realises. “Louis,” he whines, reaching down to pull at Louis´ hair. “Please, stop – I'm going to come.”

 

Louis smiles wide, his eyes shining with fondness. “That's the bloody point, love,” he murmurs. Then he takes Liam´s hands in his own and fits his mouth over Liam´s dick – straining against the tight fit on the knickers, making them punch out as his dick tries to rise from his stomach. This time when he works his way up, he doesn't stop at the edge of the knickers. Instead, Louis wraps his lips around the head, sucking on what he can fit into his mouth as Liam pushes closer to his mouth.

 

It doesn't take much; the tension was already building in his body, and when Louis presses his tongue over the slit, Liam comes. He writhes through it, feeling hot and shivery as Louis works him through it, even though Liam spills most of the come on this own stomach and chest.

 

The kickers is ruined, absolutely so. But Liam doesn't mind; he has never felt more attractive than now, covered in his own come and sweat. It must be the way Louis is looking at him. But Liam's too tired to move, his limbs feeling like jelly when he tries to reach for Louis to pull him down.

 

He wants Louis to get off too, he was so good to Liam.

 

“You too,” Liam mumbles, flopping around with his arm as he makes another try to reach for Louis.

 

“That's not a problem, believe me,” Louis says and sits up, kneeling between Liam´s lazily spread thighs. Before Liam can complain – he does want to get his hands, or his mouth on Louis – Louis starts to wank himself off with quick, sure flick of his wrist. The way he moans and groans every time he fucks forward into his own fist tell Liam how close Louis is. Just the thought of how much Louis seemed to like Liam in knickers makes his cock twitch, and make a half hearted attempt to get hard again.

 

When Louis comes with a drawn out groan, he paints wet stripes across Liam´s kickers and stomach, before he slumps down next to Liam. “Well,” Liam says, breaking off to giggle under his breath. “Those are bloody ruined now, I guess. I liked those. Made me feel _pretty_.”

 

Louis curls up around him, pulling Liam into himself before he starts to pull the knickers off Liam. “I buy you _all_ the panties in the world,” Louis mumbles. “And everything else you ever want.”

 

Liam blushes, he can't stop the pink spreading on his skin  when he thinks of everything he wants. “Yeah?” he asks. “Like, I know it's not proper manly.”

 

“Who gives a shit about what people think, you're _proper_ manly and you like it. Fuck everyone else.” Louis quickly works himself into a huff. “You can wear makeup or heels, it doesn't mean anything.”

 

“Really?” Liam can hear how excited he sounds. He never thought he would get to have anything like that.

 

“Want that, huh?” Louis asks and presses a kiss behind his ear. “What part of it do you want? No, don't tell me – I'm going to buy you some things as a surprise, and we work out together what you like.”

 

“Like, you can't buy those things, people will talk.” Liam has thought about it a lot, whenever he's in a store where he can see all that lovely lace and silk really. If it wasn't for everyone watching him all the time...

 

Louis gives him a slightly disbelieving look. “You know you can buy it other ways. Like, there must be tons of shops online.”

 

Liam starts to giggle at himself – how stupid is he, the thought  never even crossed his mind, did it – but trails off into a yawn. “Tomorrow, yeah?” he says and burrows closer to Louis before falling asleep, feeling safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make me a happy girl! :-)
> 
> Also, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> Taking my first stumbling steps into fandom. Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
